


To Nightcrawler

by MurphysLaw



Category: X-Men Evolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I want to say to Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Nightcrawler

I think you’re the cutest boy in the world, and I don’t mean with your image inducer on.


End file.
